His Precious Ritsuka
by TheNoahsArkCircus
Summary: Well this was a one shot but I had a few people persuade me to write more
1. Phone Messages

Ritsuka sat sadly on his bed, tracing the stitching pattern in his bed comforter. Ever since Soubi left to go do a stupid art project in stupid America, he hasnt seen or heard from him in over two and a half weeks.

Sighing, feeling alone and defeated he fell onto his bed and cuddled a pillow. He rubbed the satin pillow to his cheek as small tears reached his eyes.

Not as soft as Soubi

Not as warm as Soubi

Not as loving as Soubi

Ritsuka couldnt lie to himself anymore. He missed Soubi. He looked sadly at hs phone. He had called a week before, but the phone was out of range. He almost left a message but chickened out.

But he was going to this time. He was. He called quickly not wanting to lose his nerve.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Click. Were sorry the phone you are trying to call is out of range. we will send you to this persons maiil box to leavve a message.

And then he heard something that surprised him.,

' Hello, youve reached Soubi's phone. I'm busy at the moment if you leave a message ill call you back as soon as I can...Oh and Ritsuka..I love you.'

Click.-H-he had said he loved him in a very public way. it slightly scared Ritsuka but he wasnt going to back down.

After a few seconds he said what he wanted to say to Soubi before he left.

"I..I love you too!" Quickly shutting the phone, he threw it across the room, quickly cuddling into his blanket, blushing.

After another week working on the art project Soubi was finaly home. Back in Japan, and going to his Ritsuka's home to see him. Checking his phone for the first time since he got back to Japan, he noticed two messages. He opened and listened intently. the first one belonged to his friend kio.

"Soubi! Where are you? When are you coming back? and what the hell is with your answering message, you pervert! Call mee!" Soubi sighed and waited for the next message to begin, waiting for more shouting from his friend, but instead, silence. He listened for a few seconds her heard the most loveley thing since he got home.

"Soubi..I- I love you too!" Soubi smiled and replaced the phone in his pocket.

He was going to see his Ritsuka

_His precious Ritsuka_


	2. Closet Kisses

Ritsuka was almost asleep, when her heard a soft tapping on his Balcony Window. Scrambling up slightly, his foot got caught in the sheets, sending him to the floor. Sprawled on the carpet, he heard a chuckle from outside. Glaring at the balcony, he blushed, praying to all the forces of the world, that Soubi was just being weird and did not see or hear that.

Quickly getting up, he started heading towards the balcoy, when everythig about the message he left filled his memories, stopping him dead in his tracks. His face warmed up when he thought of Soubi hearing his message. no. no! he Couldn't face him. Even after the weeks of waiting to see him, he couldnt do it. So he ran and hid in the closest place possible, the closet.

Straining to hear through the thick door, he heard the faint noise of the sliding window, then soft footprints. Ritsuka heard shuffling of blankets, then a slight 'Hmm' sound.

"Ritsuka, you can't hide in there forever you know. You have to come out and see me." Ritsuka could almost see the smirk on his face. Like hell he was coming out, he could live in here forever, maybe...ok probably not, but hey, a boy can dream.

"No!"

"Stubborn as ever, Ritsuka-kun. Very well, I'll just have to come in there after you." This took Ritsuka a minute to register, but by the time it did, Soubi had already opened the closet door, came in, and shut it behind him.

"Soubi, What the hell.? Get out. We both can't fit in here!" Ritsuka with all his might was shoving Soubi, who was now laying on the floor, very uncomfortably.

"Ritsuka, I can't move if your sitting on me." Ritsuka couldnt move either. Closer inspection found that they were, sprawled out on the closet ground, limbs entangled. Ritsuka tried moving his legs but found they were imobile due to the small space.

"I cant move." angrily, Ritsuka tried pulling out one of his arms, which was trapped under Soubi. Ritsuka swore under his breath, but to his dispair, Soubi heard him.

"Now Ritsuka, you shouldn't talk like that, It's not very gentleman like. Everytime you swear...I get to..kiss you" Ritsuka's face became bright red and he struggled more.

"Like hell you do, you Bas-" Ritsuka's rant was cut short by Soubi's Lips.

Smirking lightly, Soubi touched Ritsuka's cheek.

"I think i'm gonna lie this game."

"Why you- Hey! Your arms free! You bastard! Oops."


	3. Bedtime Snuggles

After the whole ordeal in the closet, Ritsuka sat on his bed, back to Soubi who was sitting on the floor. Minutes ticked on as Soubi watched Ritsuka's back, eyes fallowing his swishing tail.

"Are you going to talk to me.?" Soubi smirked as he saw Ritsuka's tail puff up.

"Are you still here? I thought I told you to go home over an hour ago. If I ignore you, will you leave!" Soubi smiled and shook his head. He playfully scooped up his Sacrifice in his arms and, ignoring his protests, layed with him on the bed.

"Soubi! Cut it out, this bed is too small! You're going to break it! Dammit! Soubi don't, I-I order you to sto-." Ritsuka's rant was cut short by Soubi's lips crashing into his.

Blushing, Ritsuka shoved away from Soubi. He relized anger wasn't going to work in this situation so he used persuasion. Taking a few deep breaths he calmly met, Soubi's blazing blue eyes.

"Soubi, if you keep messing around my bed will break, but if you're calm….I'll let you, stay the night, or something." Ritsuka mumbled lightly, trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal, but apparently to Soubi, it was a very big deal. Ritsuka was, once again, engulfed into the bigger man's arms. Soubi smiled at the blushing Neko boy.

"Thank you, Ritsuka-kun, I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be than here, with my Ritsuka." He snuggled his face into the crook of Ritsuka's neck, who nonchalantly-or tried to be anyway- pushed him away.

"Shouldn't you call Kio or something, tell him where you are and what you're doing. You know how he worries. Soubi sighed and whined like a small child. "I don't wannaaa!~ I wanna snuggle with my with Ritsukaaaa" Ritsuka sighed and ran his finger's through Soubi's hair, who purred lightly.

Soubi carefully moved Ritsuka closer sharing his favorite pillow ( the pillow from the first chapter! It returns!X3) Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably, staring into Soubi eyes, inches away from his own.

"Er Soubi, do you want your own pillow? There are plenty more. You can have that one" Ritsuka pointed to the light blue pillow in the corner of the room. Soubi shook his head.

"Ritsuka if you're feeling cramped, you can lay your head on my chest" With Soubi only joking, he was surprised when Ritsuka moved down and snuggled his face into his shirt, Where he quickly fell asleep, fallowed by Soubi not long after, a smile on his face.

The next morning, Ritsuka woke up with an unnerving hunger. He had forgotten to eat yesterday and was starving. After trying to get up, he relized Soubi's legs were straddling his hips. He looked up expecting to see his smug face, but was instead invited by a soft, sleeping, calm expression he's never seen on Soubi before.

Ritsuka smiled and reached up, brushing his fingers against Soubi's soft cheek, who replied with a soft sigh, but remained dreaming. Ritsuka no longer cared that he was hungry or that the bed was too small, all he cared was that Soubi was with him. Always.

TICIA IF YOU'VE READ THIS IM GONNA KILL YOU! D:


	4. Pancake Wishes

Hiding Soubi in his room, Ritsuka slowly crept downstairs to inspect if anything or anyone was down there. Moving against the wall, he peeked around to see no one was there. Quickly sending Soubi a text message, he called the coast clear.

A few moments later, Soubi came quickly down the stairs into the kitchen, embracing the neko eared boy. Snuggling his face into the boy's raven hair, he sighed, relieved. he hated leaving Ritsuka's side, if only for a moment, in this house.

"Are you hungry, Soubi? We can make...Pancakes. I don't have any of that instant stuff so we'll have to make it by hand, if that's okay"

Soubi smiled and nodded, going to the fridge to get the ingrediants needed. Ritsuka went to the pantry to get the flour. Slightly overwhelmed by the weight, he waddled over to the counter, setting down the bag, apparently a little too hard. White fluff poofed out of the bag, covering both Ritsuka and Soubi, who had just came back with the eggs, milk and oil.

"Oops! Sorry, I guess I must've put it down to fast." Soubi chuckled lightly at the boys blushing cheeks, grabbing a moist paper towel and wiping some of the flour of his Sacrifice's face.

"It's alright, but we better get this cleaned up before we start to cook." After cleaning the rest of the flour mess, they continued to mix the batter for the pancakes. Patting his hands dry, Soubi smiled at Ritsuka.

"All done, now will you get the syrup out of the fridge while I set the table." Ritsuka nodded and wandered towards the kitchen. Soubi followed Ritsuka's every move with sad eyes. He couldn't understand why he wouldn't just leave with him, why Ritsuka won't leave this hell hole and embrace a life with only love and comfort.

As he was contemplating his jumbled thoughts he didn't realize Ritsuka had come back. The violet eyed boy stared at his fighter with curiosity, slight confusion and sadness. He didn't like the way Soubi was staring off into space. Slightly tugging his sleeve, Ritsuka brought Soubi back to reality.

"You ok? You seem...I don't know, sad.?" Soubi smiled lightly to hide the pain, pulling Ritsuka close.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking is all. Now come on, lets eat. I'm starving." Smiling he pulled Ritsuka into his lap. Picking up a fork, he carried a piece of the pancake towards Ritsuka's mouth. "Open up." Blushing, Ritsuka obliged, slightly parting his lips.

Soubi smiled "Is it good.?" Ritsuka smiled back and nodded, mimicking Soubi's actions. "Now you open up.'

The next hour they sat there, eating and talking, wishing it to never end. But all good things must have a climax or you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between good things and bad things.

After cleaning up the mess, they snuck back to Ritsuka's room, right before Misaki came was still early so Soubi decided to stay a little while longer, just talking to Ritsuka. Heck, Ritsuka didn't even have to reply to him, all Soubi needed to know is that he was listening.

"Ritsuka? Can I ask you something?" They were sitting next to Ritsuka's bed, huddled together in a loving embrace.

"Hmm?" Ritsuka moved his head slightly so he could look up at the taller man.

"If I ask you a few more times to move in with me,, will you ever say yes?" Ritsuka's ears went flat on top of his head. Move in with Soubi? But leave mother alone? Yes, he loved Soubi, but what about mother? Sighing he contemplated this for a few more minutes, then he came up with a conclusion.

"If you ask me now, the answer would still be no, but maybe in the future...maybe." This is all Soubi needed, just a sliver of a chance. All he ever wanted in his life.

Hope.


End file.
